Prisionero
by MonacoSiria
Summary: Songfic dela cancion de Len Kagamine..PruxAusfem


**_APH no me pertenece ni la canción_**

**__**Versión Prusia – Gilbert**__**

_Un día, en un lugar, uno de los prisioneros_

…_se enamoro de la chica de afuera de la valla_.

Encerrado en esta mazmorra, solo, te observo, con aquellos cabellos, castaños, aquellos ojos violetas...Que tan me enamoran...te observo.

Eres hermosa, demasiado….

_Sentimientos tristes_

_Tan triste._

_Ha~_

Por que no puedo estar a tu lado, por que no puedo sentir tu aroma.

Por que quiero abrazarte y sentir tu piel.

_Privado de la libertad, soy perseguido_

_Entre tu y este yo tan sucio_

Por que yo soy un vil prisionero y tu una hermosa princesa…

Jamás me mirarías estarías a mi lado..

_Hay una diferencia_

_Hay una diferencia_

Lo repito una y otra vez...Por que te quiero cerca

_Escribí una carta y la plegue formando un avión de papel_

_Así nosotros dos podemos cruzar la pared_

Por que se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo…te lo digo en una carta

_Ve y vuela_

_Ve y vuela_

Solo la observo en silencio

_Ha~ yo también podré ser libre_

_Algún día.._

_Es mentira._

_Lo se.._

Siempre, por mas que quiera creer que soy libre, por tu me lo recuerdas con la mirada, cuando te vas, recuerdo que no, que solo soy un prisionero, en esta mazmorra.

_Si te quedas a mi lado aunque sea una mentira_

_Pienso que podría llegar a serlo todo_

Miénteme si es necesario, dime que soy libre, dilo de aquellos labios que tanto deseo, dilo…

_Por favor, fuiste hasta aquí y hablaste conmigo_

_Pero este sufrimiento no tiene ningún futuro_

Por que has venido, por que, el verte, el escucharte…

Me lastima, por que no puedo tocarte

_Sin embargo, te miro_

_Para así mañana estar un poco más feliz_

Solo te observo y grabo tu rostro, tus expresiones en mi memoria, aquellos ojos que tanto observo, aquellos labios que tanto deseo, los guardo en mi memoria…

_Un día, un mes, cada día desde entonces_

_Tus aviones de papel eran mí_

_Alegría_

Por que saber que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, me alegra…

_Pero tú, de repente me dijiste:_

_"me voy a ir lejos así que_

_Adiós_

Por que dime, que hecho...por que me dices esto…me lastimas...

_Ha~ con mucho dolor sigo vivo hoy_

_Nunca antes había gritado tanto_

Mi pecho duele...Mis ojos no dejan de llorar por ti

_Si te quedas a mi lado tan mal destino_

_Pienso que puedo cambiar la sonrisa_

Por que …lo hiciste, por que yo soy un prisionero, por miedo..Por que

_Nos encontramos y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre_

Siempre te miraba, siempre te hablaba, pero por que nunca me dijiste tu nombre…

_Sentí que gane he hice brillar el futuro_

_No puedo llamarte no puedo seguirte_

_No puedo salir, no puedo_

_Finalmente llego mi turno_

Ya no puedo vivir mas, mi dolor por ti es grande, mi vida ya no vale nada

_Ahora si que te has ido_

_No lamento el mundo_

_¿Por que...? Mi corazón grito_

_Quiero vivir un poco más_

Por que cuando mas te necesito, tu ya no estas..

Dime, por que me dejaste

_Ahora no tengo sentimientos difíciles_

_Yo justamente...Yo solo..._

_Quiero verte, te echo de menos_

Antes de irme quiero verte…

Al menos una ves y así besarte

_Los días que pase contigo no han vuelto_

_Muchos dulces recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos_

_Tú__ me los distes todos, uno por uno_

Aquellos recuerdo que hice contigo se alejan d mi, no quiero

Aun quiero verte, no importa si son solo recuerdo, te quiero ver

_Este es el alimento para mi mente en vida_

_La maldad de los hierbajos movidos por ese remolino oscuro_

_Y una flor hermosa que florece cerca de ellos_

De todo lo podrido de mi vida tu eres lo mejor que me ha paso te atesoro, cada uno de mis recuerdo contigo…

Los atesora más que mi vida…

_Este es un diferente mundo para vivir_

_Pero intentare alcanzarla desesperadamente_

Se que no puedo alcanzarte, pero lo are…

_Por favor, aunque sea la ultima vez_

_Llevadme ha hablar con ella_

OH Dios, tan grande eres tu, déjame hablar con ella al menos una vez mas…

_Una pequeña habitación oscura y cerrada_

_Con unos tristes toques de esta voz_

_El pecho y el aliento me dolerán_

Ya no me quedan fuerzas y mis ojos que anhelan verte solo ven oscuridad

_Al menos, quiero saber_

_Tu nombre._


End file.
